Royal daughter of the moon
by Eternal Nightsky
Summary: Princess Luna Serenity, born Luna Kaguya Usagi Serenity, isn't like the other past princesses on the moon. Her mother, Chibiusa, now known as Princess Lady Serenity, used a strange program to help her age, thus letting her give birth to Luna. But the program used, was evil and started to harm Lady Serenity. Soon the Queen became in grave danger. Can Luna be the one to help her?


sign in or register

ACCOUNT

BEAUTY INSIDER

3 FREE SAMPLES

STORES

95 BASKET

U.S. shipping details

3 Day shipping on orders **over $50 - FREE**  
3 Day shipping on orders **under $50 - $5.95**

Order

Ships

Arrives by

Mon

Tues

Fri

Tues

Wed

Mon

Wed

Thurs

Tues

Thurs

Fri

Wed

Fri

Mon

Thurs

Sat

Mon

Thurs

Sun

Mon

Thurs

Excludes Canada and HAZMAT orders.  
See all restrictions and other shipping options.

 **Free returns by mail or in stores.**

GET 3 FREE SAMPLES WITH ANY ORDER

Face Makeup

Foundation Sets

Foundation

Tinted Moisturizer

BB Cream & CC Cream

Face Primer

Face Powder

Concealer

Blush

Bronzer

Luminizer

Oil Control & Blotting Paper

Makeup Remover

Makeup Sponges & Applicators

Face Brushes

Body & Camouflage Makeup Eye Makeup

Eyeshadow Palettes & Eye Sets

Mascara

Eyeliner

Eyeshadow

Eyeshadow Primer & Base

Under Eye Concealer

Eyebrows

Eyelash Enhancers & Primers

Eyelash Curlers

False Eyelashes

Eye Makeup Remover

Eye Brushes

Lips

Lip Sets

Lipstick

Lip Gloss

Lip Plumper

Lip Stain

Lip Liner

Lip Balm & Treatments

Lip Brushes

Nails Palettes & Value Sets

Makeup Palettes

Value Sets

Makeup Brush Sets

QUICK LINKS

What's New

Bestsellers

Travel Size

Supersized Beauty

Hot Now

Our Loves

TRENDING TODAY

2014 Color of the Year

Allure Best of Beauty

Lip Trends

Blush + Brush Pairs

Makeup

Cleanse

Face Wash & Cleanser

Exfoliators

Toners

Makeup Remover

Cleansing Brushes & Tools

Moisturize

Moisturizer

Night Cream

BB Cream & CC Cream

Tinted Moisturizer

Face Oil

Face Mist

Eye Cream

Decollete & Neck Cream

Lip Balm & Treatments

Treat

Face Serum & Treatments

Blemish & Acne Treatments

Face Masks

Facial Peels

Eye Treatments

Sun Protection

Sunscreen for Face

Sunscreen for Body

Self-Tanning

Self-Tanner for Face

Self-Tanner for Body

Other Needs

Cellulite & Stretch Marks

Hair Removal

Teeth Whitening

Mother & Baby

Supplements

Oil Control & Blotting Paper

Value Sets QUICK LINKS

What's New

Bestsellers

Travel Size

Supersized Beauty

Hot Now

Our Loves

Allure Best of Beauty

SKINCARE ADVICE

Acne

Antiaging

Dark Circles

Dark Spots & Brightening

Dryness

Visible Pores

Skincare Glossary

Skin Care

Gift & Value Sets

Perfume Gift Sets

Cologne Gift Sets

Women

Perfume

Rollerballs & Travel Size

Lotions & Oils

Body Mist & Hair Mist

Bath & Shower

Men

Cologne

Body Sprays & Deodorant

Bath & Shower

Candles & Home Scents QUICK LINKS

Fragrance Deals

What's New

Bestsellers

Travel Size

Supersized Beauty

Hot Now

Our Loves

Brand New Scents

$25 and Under Fragrance

Fragrance

Lotions & Creams

Body Lotions & Body Oils

Hand Cream & Foot Cream

Bath & Shower

Body Wash & Shower Gel

Body Scrub & Exfoliants

Bath Soaks & Bubble Bath

Sun

Sunscreen

Self Tanner

Other Needs

Cellulite & Stretch Marks

Hair Removal & Shaving

Mother & Baby

Deodorant & Antiperspirant

Gift & Value Sets QUICK LINKS

What's New

Bestsellers

Travel Size

Supersized Beauty

Bath & Body

Nail Polish Nail Kits Nail Effects Nail Base Coats & Top Coats Nail Treatment & Remover Nail Stickers & Appliques Gel Nails at Home Manicure & Pedicure Tools QUICK LINKS

What's New

TRENDING TODAY

2014 Color of the Year

Glitter

Pastels

Liquid Crystals

How-To Videos

Allure Best of Beauty

Nails

Styling Products & Tools

Hairspray & Styling Products

Hair Dryers

Flat Irons, Curling Irons & Stylers

Treatment

Scalp & Hair Treatment

Hair Oil

Shampoo & Conditioner

Shampoo

Dry Shampoo

Conditioner

Other Needs

Hair Color & Root Touch Up

Hair Brushes & Combs

Hair Accessories

Shower Filters

Value Sets QUICK LINKS

What's New

Bestsellers

Travel Size

Supersized Beauty

Hot Now

Allure Best of Beauty

Hair

Professional Devices

Cleansing Brushes

Spa Tools

Hair Removal Tools

Teeth Whitening

Hair Styling Tools

Hair Dryers

Flat Irons, Curling Irons & Stylers

Shower Filters

Hair Brushes & Combs

Small Tools

Manicure & Pedicure Tools

Tweezers & Eyebrow Tools

Eyelash Curlers

Pencil Sharpeners

Mirrors

Makeup Brushes & Applicators

Makeup Brush Sets

Face Brushes

Eye Brushes

Lip Brushes

Makeup Sponges & Applicators

Makeup Brush Cleaners

Makeup Bags & Travel Cases Gifts & Value Sets

Tools & Brushes

Fragrance

Cologne

Deodorant for Men

Skin Care

Face Wash for Men

Moisturizer & Treatments

Sunscreen

Eye Cream

Shaving

Men's Grooming & Shaving

Aftershave

Hair

Shampoo & Conditioner

Hair Products for Men

Other Needs

Body Products

Cleansing Brushes

Spa Tools

Hair Removal Tools

Teeth Whitening

Makeup for Men

Gift & Value Sets

Fragrance Sets

Skincare Sets

QUICK LINKS

What's New

Bestsellers

Travel Size

Supersized Beauty

Men

View All Gifts Editor's Picks By Price

Value Sets

Gifts Under $10

Gifts Under $25

Gifts $25 to $50

Gifts Over $50

Sale Gifts

By Category

Makeup Palettes & Gift Sets

Lip Gifts

Nail Gifts

Fragrance Gifts

Skin Care Gifts

Bath & Body Gifts

Brush Sets & Accessories

Tools & Devices

By Recipient

Gifts for Her

Gifts for Him

Gifts for Teenagers

GIFT OPTIONS AND INFORMATION

Gift Cards

Gift Packaging

Shipping Information

Gifts

Sale

SHOP

A

Acqua Di Parma

Agave

Algenist

ALTERNA

Amazing Cosmetics

Amika

AmorePacific

Anastasia Beverly Hills

Anna Sui

Anthony Logistics For Men

Apivita

ARDENCY INN

AROMACHOLOGY

The Art of Shaving

Atelier Cologne

B

BALENCIAGA

bareMinerals

beautyblender

BECCA

Benefit Cosmetics

Bite Beauty

Blinc

Bliss

Bobbi Brown

boscia

Boyfriend

Brazilian Peel

Bronze Buffer

Bumble and bumble

Burberry

butter LONDON

Buxom

Bvlgari

C

Calista Tools

Calvin Klein

Carol's Daughter

Carolina Herrera

Cartier

Caudalie

CHANEL

Charlotte Ronson

Chloe

Ciaté

Clarins

Clarisonic

CLEAN

CLINIQUE

COACH

Colorsmash

Couture Colour

COVER FX

Curl Styler

D

D&G

DDF

Deborah Lippmann

DERMAdoctor

DevaCurl

Diamancel

Diane von Furstenberg

Diesel

Dior

Disney Collection

Divergent Cosmetics

DKNY

Dolce & Gabbana

Donna Karan

Dr. Brandt Skincare

Dr. Dennis Gross

Dr. Jart+

Dr. Lipp

Drybar

DUO

E

EDWARD BESS

Elizabeth and James

ELLIS FAAS

Escada

Eve Lom

Evian

Eyeko

F

Fendi

First Aid Beauty

Foreo

Formula X

Fresh

G

ghd

Giorgio Armani

Givenchy

GLAMGLOW

GLO

Gucci

Guerlain

H

HairMax

Hampton Sun

Hanae Mori

Harajuku Lovers

Hello Kitty

HERMÈS

Hourglass

Hugo Boss

I

I LOVE NEW YORK by Bond No. 9

Illamasqua

Issey Miyake

J

Jack Black

JAY Z

Jean Paul Gaultier

Jennifer Aniston

JIMMY CHOO

JINsoon

John Varvatos

Josie Maran

Juicy Couture

Julep

Jurlique

JUSTIN BIEBER

K

Kat Von D

Kate Somerville

Katy Perry

Kenzo

KeratinPerfect

Koh Gen Do

Korres

L

L'Artisan Parfumeur

L'Occitane

Lab Series For Men

Lacoste

Lancôme

LASHFOOD

Laura Mercier

LAVANILA

Lea Journo

Lit Cosmetics

Living Proof

LORAC

M

MAISON MARTIN MARGIELA

MAKE UP FOR EVER

Manuka Doctor

Marc Jacobs Beauty

Marc Jacobs Fragrance

MARCHESA

Marula

Masque*ology

MDSolarSciences

me smooth

Michael Kors

Montblanc

Murad

Mustela

N

nails inc.

Narciso Rodriguez

NARS

NEST Fragrances

The New Black

No Bleeding Lips

Nu Brilliance

NUDE Skincare

NuFACE

O

Obsessive Compulsive Cosmetics

Ojon

Ole Henriksen

Omorovicza

One Direction

Origins

Oscar Blandi

Ouidad

OPI for SEPHORA

P

Paco Rabanne

Perfect Formula

Perfekt

Perricone MD

Peter Thomas Roth

Philosophy

Phyto

Pinch Provisions

Pink Sugar

Prada

Q

R

Radical Skincare

Ralph Lauren

REN

Rita Hazan

Rosebud Perfume Co.

S

Sachajuan

SEPHORA COLLECTION

Sephora Favorites

SEPHORA+PANTONE UNIVERSE™

Shaveworks

Shiseido

Silk'n

SK-II

Smashbox

Soap & Glory

Sponge

St. Tropez

Stella McCartney

Stila

Sultra

Sunday Riley

Supergoop!

T

T3

Tanda

TanTowel

Tarte

Tata Harper

Tatcha

Taylor Swift

tenoverten

TheBalm

Thierry Mugler

Tocca

TokyoMilk Dark

TOM FORD

Too Faced

Toppik

Tory Burch

Tria

Tweezerman

U

Urban Decay

V

Values Inside Out

Versace

VERSO SKINCARE

Viktor & Rolf

Vita Liberata

W

Wei

WEN® by Chaz Dean

When

X Y Z #

Yu-Be

Yves Saint Laurent

21 Drops

SEE ALL

A

B

C

D

E

F

G

H

I

J

K

L

M

N

O

P

Q

R

S

T

U

V

W

X Y Z #

brands

advice

inspire me

Makeup

Face Makeup

Face Brushes

view all bareMinerals products

QTY - 0

$28.00 $ ($ value)

free shipping

free 2-day shipping

free ground shipping

rouge free shipping

rouge free ground shipping

 **not in stock** : e-mail when in stock

bareMinerals  
Bareskin Perfecting Face Brush

Item # 1600360 Size

New

Use it with

QUICK LOOK

QTY - 0

$29.00

free shipping

free 2-day shipping

free ground shipping

rouge free shipping

rouge free ground shipping

 **not in stock** : e-mail when in stock

bareMinerals  
Bareskin Pure Brightening Serum Foundation

Item # 1576669 Size

Color Natural | New

none exclusive

Not available in United States

You must be a **none** to qualify for this product.  
 **sign in** or **learn more** **learn more** **sign up**

add to basket

add to loves

Find in store

Description

How to Use

Shipping Info

 **What it is:**  
A convenient, uniquely designed brush that lets you adjust your foundation coverage to the drop for a perfectly seamless application.

 **What it does:**  
Engineered with a unique fluid reservoir, this brush allows for no-mess foundation application, directly from bottle to brush. Uniquely designed for bareSkin Foundation, this must-have tool lets you adjust your coverage to the drop for an incredible application every time.

 **What it is:**  
A convenient, uniquely designed brush that lets you adjust your foundation coverage to the drop for a perfectly seamless application.

 **What it does:**  
Engineered with a unique fluid reservoir, this brush allows for no-mess foundation application, directly from bottle to brush. Uniquely designed for bareSkin Foundation, this must-have tool lets you adjust your coverage to the drop for an incredible application every time.

 **Suggested Usage:**  
-For flawless results, start with one to two drops of foundation and adjust to your desired coverage level with additional drops.

Certain items considered Hazardous Materials (HAZMAT) including aerosols and alcohol-based products (e.g., pressurized spray cans, hairspray, nail polish remover, nail polish etc.) are required by the U.S. Department of Transportation to be shipped by Ground-only transport, due to air transport restrictions and regulations. For these shipments, you will need to choose UPS Ground, or USPS Ground in Checkout, for shipments in the continental United States. For P.O. Box addresses, USPS Ground is the only shipping method available. Regrettably, these items cannot be shipped to either Alaska or Hawaii.

This product cannot be gift wrapped.

Get more information about our rates, schedules, methods, restrictions, and International Shipping.

Shipping & Handling Information International Shipping Information

Sephora offers the following flat rate international shipping costs.  
 _Guaranteed all-inclusive costs (no additional fees at delivery)_

Japan: ¥1,500 JPY on orders over ¥10,000 JPY  
South Korea: ₩15,000 KRW on orders over ₩100,000 KRW  
United Kingdom: £10 GBP on orders over £75 GBP

For orders under the stated threshold above, actual shipping costs are charged; these costs will vary by country and order size.

* * *

Restricted Hazardous Items

Certain items that are considered hazardous materials include aerosols and alcohol-based products (e.g., pressurized spray cans, hairspray, nail polish remover etc.) and are required by the U.S. Department of Transportation to be shipped by ground-only transport due to air transport restrictions and regulations. We are unable to ship restricted items to Alaska, Hawaii, Puerto Rico or any International destinations.

Business Days & Holidays

All orders ship Monday - Friday, excluding federal holidays within the United States. For Standard 3 Day, 2 Day and 1 Day shipping: orders must be placed by 12pm Eastern Standard Time (EST) to be processed on the same business day otherwise it will be processed the next day. Packages do not ship on certain holidays. Please check Shipping Information page for more details.

Order Processing

Sephora offers international shipping through our partnership with global e-commerce provider Borderfree. By placing an international order, you acknowledge that your transaction will be with Borderfree. Your customer service needs will be handled directly by Sephora.

* * *

For more information or questions, please email or call **1- 877-SEPHORA (1-877-737-4672).**

 **Monday – Friday: 6am – 9pm PST, Saturday and Sunday: 8am – 5pm PST**

Shipping & Handling Information Shipping Information (US)

Orders must be placed by 12pm EST to start processing on the same day. Processing time usually takes 1 business day. Delivery times are based on orders placed between Monday – Friday.

Shipping Method

Costs

Total Delivery Time  
(including processing time)

Standard 3 Day  
(Orders $50 and over)

FREE

4 business days

3 Day Shipping  
(Orders under $50)

$5.95

4 business days

2 Day Shipping

$10.95

3 – 4 business days

1 Day Shipping

$16.95

2 – 3 business days

USPS Priority

$6.95

3 – 5 business days

Gift Cards

FREE

3 – 5 business days

If your order contains a hazmat item, it will ship ground (2-8 days total delivery time.)  
*Learn More about Restricted Hazardous Items

* * *

Hawaii & Alaska

For shipments to Hawaii & Alaska we offer USPS (Priority), 2 Day and 1 Day shipping. Orders $50 and over will be shipped free of charge with USPS Priority. We regret that we are unable to ship restricted items to Hawaii & Alaska.

P.O. Box

For shipments to a P.O. Box, we offer USPS Priority free on orders $50 and over. For shipments containing restricted items to a P.O Box, we offer USPS Ground (Parcel Post).

APO/FPO/DPO Military Addresses

All shipments to APO, FPO, and DPO addresses are sent via USPS Priority. Due to military handling time, delivery to some destinations may take up to 21 days.

For additional restrictions to APO, FPO, and DPO addresses (See Restricted Hazardous Items).

International Shipping

For delivery to Canada, please consult Canadian shipping information on  .ca.

For other destinations, please visit our International Shipping information page for details.

Restricted Hazardous Items

Certain items that are considered hazardous materials include aerosols and alcohol-based products (e.g., pressurized spray cans, hairspray, nail polish remover etc.) and are required by the U.S. Department of Transportation to be shipped by ground-only transport due to air transport restrictions and regulations. For these shipments, we offer Ground at $5.95 if orders are less than $50. Our P.O. Box customers should select USPS Ground (Parcel Post) at $5.95. We are unable to ship restricted items to Alaska, Hawaii, or Puerto Rico.

Business Days & Holidays

All orders ship Monday - Friday, excluding federal holidays within the United States. For Standard 3 Day, 2 Day and 1 Day shipping: orders must be placed by 12pm Eastern Standard Time (EST) to be processed on the same business day otherwise it will be processed the next day. Packages do not ship on certain holidays. Please check Shipping Information page for more details.

* * *

For more information or questions, please email or call **1- 877-SEPHORA (1-877-737-4672).**

 **Monday – Friday: 6am – 9pm PST, Saturday and Sunday: 8am – 5pm PST**

What's Hazmat?

Items considered Hazardous Materials (HAZMAT) including aerosols and alcohol-based products (e.g., pressurized spray cans, hairspray, nail polish remover, nail polish etc.) are required by the U.S. Department of Transportation to be shipped by Ground-only transport, due to air transport restrictions and regulations. For these shipments, we recommend UPS Ground. USPS Ground is also an option for shipments in the continental United States. For P.O. Box addresses, USPS Ground (Parcel Post) is the only shipping method available. Regrettably, these items cannot be shipped to Alaska, Hawaii, or Puerto Rico.

You might also like

QUICK LOOK

bareMinerals bareMinerals Original Foundation Broad Spectrum SPF 15 $27.00

 **not in stock** :

QUICK LOOK

bareMinerals bareMinerals All-Over Face Color $19.00

 **not in stock** :

QUICK LOOK

bareMinerals Prime Time™ Foundation Primer $23.00

 **not in stock** :

Ratings & reviews

 **» Write a Review**

 **» Ask a Question**

Ratings & Reviews

Product Q & A

_USERID_

view larger

**What it is:**  
A convenient, uniquely designed brush that lets you adjust your foundation coverage to the drop for a perfectly seamless application.

 **What it does:**  
Engineered with a unique fluid reservoir, this brush allows for no-mess foundation application, directly from bottle to brush. Uniquely designed for bareSkin Foundation, this must-have tool lets you adjust your coverage to the drop for an incredible application every time.

Sign up for Sephora e-mails

OOPS...

Please re-enter your e-mail address using the proper format.

THANK YOU!

Thanks for signing up for Sephora e-mails.

Store Locations & Events

About Sephora

Careers

Sephora Gives Back

Sephora International

Store Locations, Events & Classes

Make A Reservation

Beauty Insider

My Account

Loves

Shipping

Order Status

Sitemap

Customer Service

Contact Us

Gift Card

Affiliates

Supply Chain Transparency

What's New

Bestsellers

Travel

Weekly Specials

Sale

Now Shopping:

US

Canada English | Français

Learn More: International Shipping

Copyright © 2014 Sephora USA, Inc. All rights reserved. Terms of Use | Privacy Policy  
1-877-SEPHORA (1-877-737-4672)

just added to basket

Continue Shopping Shopping List basket

Give feedback now

Find in a Sephora storebareMinerals Bareskin Perfecting Face Brush

Item # 1600360

None

$28.00 $ ($ value)

 **not in stock** : e-mail when in stock

bareMinerals  
Bareskin Perfecting Face Brush

Item # 1600360 Size

New

VIEWS


End file.
